


Восемь шагов к свету

by Naick



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naick/pseuds/Naick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз долго хранит надежду и ищет свет в Эрике</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь шагов к свету

_… и Свет во тьме светится и тьма Его не объяет (с)_

  
1.   
Чарльз - телепат, а не пророк, однако так ли сильно разнятся эти способности? Заглядывая в саму сущность человека, препарируя его разум и даже душу, можно весьма точно спрогнозировать поступки, понять, на что способен так называемый человек разумный. Чарльз видел в мыслях симпатичной соседки, каждое утро выгуливающей смешных пухлых мопсов, желание ножом искромсать прохожего, случайно перешедшего ей дорогу. Он читал в голове грязного бродяги, отборнейшим матом посылающего любого, осмелившегося иметь дом и душ, готовность поделиться половиной сандвича с тощей бездомной шавкой, и улавливал в сознании женщины, жестоко избиваемой и насилуемой пьяницей-мужем, сочувствие к соседке, рыдающей от того, что жених забыл о годовщине первой встречи. Внешность лжива, но разум, обманутый мнимой неприступностью, охотно выдает все тайны.  
Ныряя за незнакомым мутантом в воду, Чарльз руководствовался инстинктивным желанием помочь. Погрузившись в мысли этого человека (не-человека?), он едва не разжал руки. В голове Эрика царил хаос: злоба, нет, ярость, гнев, бережно накапливаемый годами, слепая жажда мести, страх, неприятие, боль и ненависть, ненависть, ненависть. Тот, кого Чарльз пытался спасти, был способен на любую жестокость.   
\- Эрик, прошу, успокой свой мозг, - молил Чарльз, вытаскивая к воздуху и жизни воплощенную тьму, потому что за всеми пластами всепоглощающей не-человечности уловил отблеск светлого, теплого воспоминания, как свет от свечи в далеком окне. Чарльз помнил: не судите. И еще он верил.

  
2.   
Чарльз видит во сне открытый человеческий рот. Красно-синяя смрадная пещера с зубами-сталактитами и зубами-сталагмитами. Железо коронок дрожит и выкручивается из зубов. Пахнет потом, страхом, болью. Удовольствием. Он не Чарльз, он Эрик, он силен, он прав и его правота удесятеряет силу. Он не остановится. Урок должен быть наглядным и запоминающимся, так внушал доктор Шмидт.   
Чарльз пытается проснуться, и вот он уже в баре. Жарко, слепящий солнечный свет. Вкус пива. Мужчины, пьющие с ним, еще не знают, что уже трупы. Торжество. Он карает, как меч. Меч Гедеона. Гедеон. Кара небес…  
Чарльз просыпается, когда нож вонзается в брюшную полость. Он мокрый, одеяло сбито, в легких хрипы. В соседней комнате спит Эрик. Чарльз садится, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Гедеон. Кара Божья. Неужели, правда? Кого он вытащил тогда из воды? Кем мнит себя Эрик? Homo superior. Будущее. Судья. Чарльз трет глаза и мотает головой, старая детская привычка избавляться от чужих привязчивых мыслей вдруг появилась из небытия. Как бы то ни было, Чарльз помнит и многое другое: внимательный взгляд над шахматной доской, шальные искры в глазах, сдерживаемый смех, когда угрюмый мутант в баре послал их, уютное молчание на двоих. Ту искру света, которая не гаснет. Пускай Эрик спит, Чарльз не станет бояться его снов, как и самого Эрика.

  
3.  
\- Эрик! Эрик! – Чарльз рванул следом, охваченный ужасом при мысли, что способен сотворить его бешеный друг, утративший самоконтроль. Колючая проволока не смяла солдат, и Чарльз с невыносимым облегчением побежал в особняк. Если бы Эрик начал убивать, кто знает, не пришлось бы Чарльзу?..   
\- Не надо, Эрик! – Эмма Фрост задыхается, а в мыслях Эрика ликование и бессмысленная злость. Света больше нет. Чарльз сжался, как пружина, готовясь ударить. И Эрик отпустил женщину, будто отпустил самого Чарльза. 

  
4.  
По-настоящему страх покидает Чарльза, когда он, наконец, находит источник света, составляющий то человеческое, что еще не дает Эрику Леншерру превратиться в безжалостного убийцу, ведомого вживленной ему Шмидтом-Шоу идеологией, ослепленного осознанием своего права на все то, что позволяет ему дар. Улыбка матери, ласковое прикосновение к щеке. Чарльз вдыхает так легко, как давно не позволял себе, растворяясь в чужом тепле. Тот, в ком горит подобный огонь, никогда не потеряет человеческий облик и то, что хранит от преступления последней черты перед бездной. Возможно, это называется совесть. Или любовь. Чарльзу больше не надо ощущать ответственность за то, что он вернул в мир Эрика, не нужно постоянно, ломая себя, быть готовым ударить, чтобы остановить. Они оба отныне свободны.

  
5.  
Чарльз теряет Эрика, и дело не только в проклятом шлеме. Шлем лишь мешает насильственному воздействию на мозг. А Эрик уходит сам, возвращаясь в свой ад, с которым не сравниться никакому пламени Шоу, ни одному ядерному взрыву.   
Уверенное, элегантное и легкое движение рукой, и тысячи ракет летят к кораблям, неся огонь и смерть. Карающий меч, меч Гедеона. Что же ты творишь, Эрик? Чему Чарльз позволит свершиться?   
Пуля в спину - заслуженная плата, а Эрик ушел. 

  
6.   
Чарльз даже за два года так и не смог привыкнуть к креслу, зато научился прятать боль и гнев. У него есть цель, а тот, кто обладает целью – обладает такой жаждой жизни, какая и не снилась счастливым умельцам наслаждаться самим бытием. Таким когда-то был Чарльз, когда имел право быть беззаботным.   
\- Профессор, - Алекс мнется, неотрывно рассматривая руки, как карту нового мира. – Шеба ушла с Магнето.  
\- Ты не виноват, - кивнул Чарльз, отпуская понурого Саммерса отдохнуть. Потому что истинный виновник только Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье. Светловолосая тоненькая Шеба, обладающая даром создавать иллюзии, совсем не походила ни на Ангел, ни на Рейвен. Девочка, выросшая в заботе и любви, выбрала Магнето. Почему? Как можно идти за человеком, в котором погасла последняя свеча? Или все-таки нет, все-таки надежда теплится еще во мраке?  
Спустя три месяца передовицы газет заполнились огромными заголовками о крушении поезда в штате Нью-Йорк. Погибло несколько десятков человек, в том числе жена и сын сенатора Ричардсона, одного из самых ярых сторонников закона об учете мутантов и создании для них особых зон (назовем своими именами – концлагерей, звучал в голове насмешливый голос Эрика). Чудом выживший машинист рассказал, что они с напарником увидели на путях огромного огнедышащего дракона, растерялись, и поезд сошел с рельс на мосту. Машиниста отправили в психиатрическую клинику.  
Чарльз в тот вечер долго и бессмысленно смотрел в окно, так и не пригубив бокал виски. Эти смерти – тоже его.

  
7.  
\- Ты звал? – в голосе Эрика проскальзывает любопытство. – Как ты узнал?..  
\- Ваше местоположение? – закончил Чарльз, улыбнувшись. – Друг мой, я обладаю способностью читать человеческий разум, как открытую книгу. Твой защищает шлем, а головы твоих соратников покрыты в лучшем случае волосами.  
Короткая веселая усмешка.   
\- И ты, конечно же, не спешишь воспользоваться информацией во вред мне? Ты совсем не изменился, друг мой, - добродушно поддразнил Эрик. Ксавье почти смущенно пожал плечами.   
\- Я не видел смысла.  
\- Так зачем ты хотел встретиться?  
\- У меня есть две причины, - Чарльз жадно, не скрываясь, рассматривал строгие черты, светлые глаза. Знакомое до боли, нужное, обретенное и потерянное. – Я соскучился. Не делай такое выражение лица, Эрик! И я хотел кое-что увидеть.  
\- И что же? – Эрик расслабился и присел рядом, столь же пристально всматриваясь в Чарльза.   
\- Эрик, пожалуйста, сними шлем.  
Прежде чем в ответ раздался отказ, Чарльз торопливо, горячечно заговорил:  
\- Я клянусь тебе, даю слово, Эрик, что лишь загляну в поисках одного-единственного воспоминания! Ничего более! Эрик, верь мне.  
Леншерр молчал и смотрел на Чарльза.  
\- Хорошо.  
Чарльз прикоснулся пальцами к виску, забыв, что больше не зависит от привычного жеста. В разуме Эрика стало спокойнее, упорядоченнее. Так в клетку запирают тигра, заставляя хищника привыкнуть к решеткам, но разве от этого он лишается клыков и когтей? Ярость, гнев, боль, ненависть скалились за прутьями контроля и сытой удовлетворенности от смерти Шоу, от свободы приговаривать и приводить приговор в исполнение. Карающий меч. Чарльз смотрел глубже, с упорством крота прорывая ходы в потаенные углы разума, где, он помнил, горела свеча и ярче свечи сияла улыбка темноглазой женщины. Уэстчестер, смеется Алекс, смеются Шон и Рейвен, бежит с нечеловеческой грацией Хэнк, антенна сдвигается, слеза на лице Чарльза. Вновь он, Чарльз, склонился над шахматной доской, наморщив лоб. Чарльз улыбается. Чарльз пьет из бокала шампанское и забавляется выражением лица Ангел. Чарльз в шлеме Церебро ликует открывшемуся миру. Чарльз падает на песок. Чарльз в его руках. И более ничего.  
Чарльз вырывается из головы Эрика.   
\- Спасибо, - изображает он улыбку.   
\- Нашел, что искал?  
\- Нашел.  
Они некоторое время молчали, не глядя друг на друга.  
\- Знаешь, Чарльз, мне тебя тоже не хватает.

  
8.  
Чарльз не солгал Эрику в последнюю их встречу. Он не причинил ему вреда, не использовал возможность обрести контроль над Магнето.  
\- Эрик, - окликнул Чарльз задумчивого друга.  
\- Чарльз? – удивленно поднятые брови и искренняя радость, быстро спрятанная за привычную невозмутимость. – Откуда ты здесь?  
\- Друг мой, я ведь сказал тебе, что способен читать мысли твоих друзей. Рейвен очень громко думает и очень влюблена в тебя, кстати.  
\- Пройдет, - небрежно отмахнулся Эрик. – Пока она еще увлечена созданным ей самой моим идеальным образом.   
\- Она всегда была излишне увлекающейся натурой, - нарочито печально вздохнул Чарльз. – От нее я и узнал о том, что время от времени ты прогуливаешься в парке один. Без твоего верного друга.  
Эрик улыбнулся.  
\- Я еще не достиг этапа задушевных разговоров со шлемом.  
Чарльз рассмеялся.  
\- Мне оставалось только ждать.  
\- Значит, что-то действительно важное привело тебя, Чарльз.  
\- Я не займу много времени. Эрик, гибель в автокатастрофе профессора Ромма, твоих рук дело?   
\- Ромм даже не скрывал, что работал на Рейх, - последовал сухой ответ.   
\- А его шофер, секретарь и охранник?  
\- Ты об этом хотел поговорить? – Эрик отвернулся, упрямо сжав губы.  
\- На самом деле, это не имеет никакого значения, - тихо отозвался Чарльз, игнорируя изумленный выдох Магнето:   
\- Тебя ли я слышу, друг мой?  
\- Эрик, - Чарльз подъехал ближе, всматриваясь в серые глаза, в последней попытке найти привычный отблеск света. Но он уже знал, что не найдет того, что искал. – Я прошу тебя об одном в последний раз.  
Эрик неосознанно подался вперед, наклонившись вплотную к Чарльзу.  
\- Эрик, - почти беззвучно сказал Чарльз, ласково прикасаясь к щеке, к виску, не скрытому шлемом, - пожалуйста, умри.


End file.
